Silver's future
Silver's future is the home era of Silver the Hedgehog, roughly two hundred years from the present of Sonic's World. The nature of this future timeline often changes due to Silver's time traveling altering the past, but it is always in differing states of turmoil due to various unrelated events that occur in the past, the reason Silver time travels in the first place. History Known Conflicts In the earliest known incarnation of Silver's timeline, the world was doomed by the release of the monstrous Iblis, which had devastated the planet for two centuries after the "Iblis Trigger" released it at the time of Princess Elise's death because Sonic could not save her from a plane crash. As a result, Silver's world was a desolate wasteland ravaged by flames and lava, with Silver attempting to stop it with the help of his friend, an alternate version of Blaze the Cat. Despite many attempts to destroy Iblis, Silver and Blaze were unable to and as such went back through time to kill the "Iblis Trigger". An apparent ally eventually appeared in the form of Mephiles, who told them that they could undo the catastrophe by going back in time and eliminating the supposed "Iblis Trigger", Sonic the Hedgehog. Mephiles' claims proved to be lies, though the pair were able to stop Iblis, at the cost of Blaze being trapped in another dimension. The events of this future were ultimately undone however, when Sonic and Elise travelled to the past and snuffed out Iblis in its earliest form, leaving everyone involved with no memory of these events. This version of the future, despite no longer being connected to the main timeline, was later revisited by Sonic and his past self when time and space was distorted by the Time Eater. Crisis City later ended up being a part of Chaotic Inferno Zone. The Silver Age Professor Von Schlemmer, a scientist from Onyx City's Science Center, later discovered the existence of the Genesis Portals and their cause from this future. Fearing what could result if they were employed by evil powers, Von Schlemmer recruited Silver to find the portals and close them using his psychic abilities. Deeming Von Schlemmer's discovery another of his "crackpot theories" though, the Onyx City Council dismissed the professor when he appealed to the council. As the professor and Silver got acquainted, they were contacted by Gold the Tenrec, a rogue member of the City Council, who revealed the council was secretly conducting dangerous experiments with the Genesis Portals which threatened to unleash the Second Devourer on their world. The heroes were soon after caught by the City Council, who used Gold's abilities to open a Genesis Portal that lead the Second Devourer into Onyx City, where it began turning everything to stone. However, Silver chose to make his stand against the monster and resealed it inside the Genesis Portals. Soon after though, Silver, Gold and Professor Von Schlemmer fell through a stray Genesis Portal. Sonic Rivals series The next variation of Silver's future was under threat from machinations of Eggman Nega, forcing Silver to travel back in time to help stop him and the monstrous Ifrit. Sonic Colors During Sonic and Tails’ adventure to save the Wisps, Silver returns to Sonic's time, stating that the future is much better than the present, meaning that the future had been saved. Sonic Forces When Silver came to Knuckles on Angel Island, he states that his future has been ruined yet again by a catastrophe of some kind, although everything about said catastrophe was either expunged or did not make sense, prompting Silver's return to Sonic's time. Locations Areas * Flame Core (formerly; timeline changed) * Onyx Island Settlements * Crisis City (formerly; timeline changed) * Onyx City Inhabitants * Bits * Civil Protection Robots * Dr. Eggman Nega * Gold the Tenrec * Onyx City Council * Professor Von Schlemmer * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat (formerly; timeline changed) * Mephiles (formerly; timeline changed) * Iblis (formerly; timeline changed) Category:Future Category:Dimensions